El Tigre the Shotgun Marriage of Manny Rivera
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: Five years later a past mistake comes back to haunt Manny. Now he is forced into what could either be a fate worse than death or the best thing that could happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

** First of I would like to say I'm not fluent in spanish but I will try my best**

Five years have past in Miracle City, and during in that time a lot has happened. It had gone from being a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy to just a cesspool of crime and villainy.

"Run Junior, rápido!" Cried Dr. Chipotle Sr. in terror as he rode on what looked like a horse made of peppers. Followed by his now fifteen year old son, Diego aka Dr. Chipotle Jr. who rode on a guacamole horse with a mustache and let out his signature "SWINE!" Each steed had saddlebags that were stuffed to the brim with their stolen loot.

Not far behind 'and gaining on' them was an eerie green light. This had been a similar experience for almost every super villains in the city. The two mad scientists made the mistake of looking back and were greeted to the sight a lone figure surrounded by green energy with glowing green eyes that could pierce ones very soul. The figure then leaped above the two landing right in front of them; and with but a singing swipe of his extendable claws all four legs of both mounts were severed and sent them splattering onto the pavement.

Both father and son quickly shook off the mess from there lab coats before grabbing their loot and attempting to flee but they were tripped by their pursuers grappling claws. The two villains struggled and begged for mercy as the chains slowly retracted until a group of police cars surrounded them.

Out of the head car came the police chief as of four years ago, Molina Montoya. With flawless skin, perfect hourglass figure, double-D bust and ebony black curls that draped her shoulders she looked like someone you'd see on the catwalk rather than the police force. "Still playing with your food, El Tigre?"

The glow faded from from the figure to reveal the person in question. The five years had been good to him if the extra height, muscle, and tattered red cape were any indication. He released the Chipotle's into the officer's custody. "You know perfectly well I don't really eat them 'Molly'."

"Yes, but the way you torment them it's like you feed off of their fear and misery." Cheif Montoya was not as strict as her predecessor, Chief Suarez. She was gentle when she needed to be but in the blink of an eye that could all change.

"You have your way of dealing with criminals and I have my way let's keep at that." The tone in his voice was cold and uncaring.

Chief Montoya let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look Manny, it's late, you should be at home in bed. You may legally be an adult and do what you want but you still need your rest. Especially with your graduation coming up in a few days."

He would have argued with her or made some remark, but his eyes were getting heavy and now regretting his decision of last nights patrol with no sleep.

It had been unnervingly quiet in the last couple of months with only two exceptions; tonight, and a party a four weeks ago after Mayor Rodríguez lowered the drinking age to boost sales on alcohol. Manny just went for the excitement and tried shots for the first time. He ended up knocking back a few too many and everything was a blank. He woke up in an abandoned hotel with his clothes scattered everywhere and a hangover. He swore off alcohol from that day on.

Figuring the city wouldn't need him for the rest of the night he let out a groan and made his way home. "Nothing ever happens in this city anymore anyway"

Elsewhere in a building with wings and a bird head themed top an eighteen year old girl in purple satin pajamas was on her knees in front of toilet while violently puking her dinner. Once her stomach had emptied its contents she leaned back into the side of the bath tub and rubbed her stomach. "Why did I go to that party."

"Zoe?" An older woman entered the room in a green robe and curlers in her hair. "Oh, Mi pequeño ruiseñor." Carmelita Aves knelt down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. She was hard on her daughter at times, but it was always to help toughen her up. Seeing the poor state her child was in made her motherly side come to the surface.

"I feel so terrible mamá." Zoe whined.

"I know mija," Carmelita planted a small kiss on her daughter's head, "Remember I went through the same thing, but soon you will not be suffering alone."

"Si, Carmelita." An even older woman dressed in an orange nightgown said from the doorway. "We have been biding our time, planning every move carefully, and come tomorrow our patients will be rewarded when we put operation 'Cage the Cat' in effect."

"Si, Grandmami," Zoe smiled evily at the thought of all would that would be gained if the plan succeeded. "Very soon we will all get what we want."


	2. Chapter 2

_Rain poured down on the bleak and dismal city streets. Fourteen year old El Tigre stood in front of the Suarez household, a feeling of dread making his insides feel like they were turning to stone. He entered the house to find his best friend, Frida crying over her fathers unconscious body. His left leg appeared as though it had been crushed._

_"Frida?" He slowly reached out to her only for her to slap it away and grab him by the shirt._

_The expression on her face was a twisted one of anger, pain and tears rolled down her face. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_

Manny bolts right up in bed, panting and gasping for air. He takes a brief look around his room, after calming himself the undecided super turned to his clock. "4:21 A.M, man that dream won't let me rest."

Manny remembered seeing the former Police Chief in a similar state but he never saw Frida from then on.

*knock* *knock* "Manny are you up?" His father, White Pantera, asked

"No." Manny groaned in irritation, rolling over to face away from the door.

His father opened the door and poked his through.

"Is something wrong, Manny?" he asks, walking towards bed and sitting down.

"No Dad, just a bad dream."

"Ah well since your up, I want you to get dressed."

Manny turned to face his father with a confused look. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Your mother called and asked that we all go to Casa De Mariachi to discuss something urgent."

"Alright," the you anti hero said, dragging himself out of bed. 'At least I won't have to go through that nightmare if I'm awake.'

In front of her house Maria paced back and forth in front of the door. It wasn't much longer until the Rivera men arrived.

"Manny, I'm glad you are here." Maria says with a serious expression. "There's someone who wants to speak to you."

"Hi Maria," White Pantera greeted in a love sick tone.

"Rodolfo, this us no time for foolish." Maria said sternly.

"What's wrong, mom? Who wants to see me?" Manny asked.

"I think it's best that you see for yourself." She leads them inside.

The Rivera's gasped at the sight of the Flock of Fury at the coffee table.

"Hola Rivera's." Voltura greeted

"So nice you could make it on such short notice." Lady Gobbler added.

"What are these harpies doing here?!" Puma Loco snaps, pointing at them.

"And in my ex-wife's house!" White Pantera shouted

"I think it best if you hear it from them boys." Maria said solemnly.

"That boy you call your son dishonored my baby, that's what happened!" Voltura snaps.

"The only reason you still breath, boy, is because she asked us not to hurt you." Lady Gobbler said.

"Care to tell me what I supposedly did, cause I don't understand." Manny replied, before looking over at Cuervo.

"I'm pregnant." Black Cuarvo cheered

"GUH-BLAN HUZZLE FLOYGIN!" Manny felt his mind actually exploded.

"This can not be!" White Pantera snapped.

"It's the truth..." Black Cuervo smiled.

"And all because of him!" Voltura pointed at Manny

"When this happen?" Puma Loco questioned in shock

"Back when the legal drinking age was lowered four weeks ago." Black Cuervo replied. "I woke up naked in an abandoned hotel room with you next to me and later I found my cherry had been popped."

"Even if what you say it's true, how can I know it's mine! it could be another guy's!" Manny stuttered.

"Indeed!" White Pantera tries to deny the truth for a while at least.

The black and purple clad girl pulled out her phone and a showed them a picture of Manny naked and unconscious in a hotel room with his pelvic area covered up. "Remember this?"

"It doesn't prove anything!" Manny says. "You still could have slept with another guy after that!"

Voltura slammed her first on the table and growled at him. "What are you implying?!"

"Enough!" Maria shouted. "This is not the way to resolve things!" she said before looking at her son. "Manny, as much as you don't like this you have to accept responsibility for what you have done."

"Mom!"

"I'm afraid your mother is right, Manny." His father sighed.

"You know what will happen if people find out about this?" Lady Gobbler growled. "Everyone in this room will be affected. So you better answer to my granddaughter like you should!"

"And we expect you to marry her, or both our families will be dishonored." finished Voltura

"But I-I dont love her! How do you know this is not a scheme of hers to bind me to her?!"

"Doesn't matter, you knock her up so now you tie the knot." Lady Gobbler said. "And I no trust you to go along with big white wedding tradition, seeing as your grandpapi has a history of LEAVING WOMEN AT THE ALTER!"

Papi face-palmed "_Ayayay,_ that was forty five years ago!"

"Today, after school, you and her will meet us at city hall to sign marriage license. It will be quick so you no run away, and best of all it completely within the law." Voltura instructed, pointing a talon at him.

Manny looks down and crosses his arms, uncertain, but finally sighs in regret. "Fine." he growls.

"And she and Manny can come live here with me." Maria stated.

"Live here?" Black Cuervo asked looking around the large house in wonder.

"Mom, don't you think that is too extreme?" Manny asked

"No, iam putting an end to the Rivera superhero/villan legacies, I worry enough with Rodolfo and Manny as heroes but I don't think my heart could take it if my grandchild-" Maria's breathing grew heavy.

"Maria!" White Pantera ran towards her. "Just calm down."

She took deep breaths until she was breathing regularly.

"If I'm going to be married to her would be to much to ask, who my 'blushing bride' really is?" Manny questioned

"You don' know?" Puma Loco looked at his grandson with a raised eyebrow.

Black Cuervo stands up and removes her helmet, revealing she is Zoe Aves.

"What the hell?!" Manny snapped in bewilderment

"Confused Manny?" Zoe asked

"Duh, I saw you throw yourself into our volcano science project back in middle school!" Manny shouted. "How could you be two people at once?"

"I dress like her so it look like they different people." said Lady Gobbler.

"Can't we think this over?" Manny gulped. "I mean, it's not like we've been getting along these days..."

"No." the Flock said as one."

"You will be the one to pay for your father's and grandfather's actions."

"For the hundredth time, get over it, woman!" Rodolfo and Papi snapped

"Let's go Zoe, you need to get ready for school." Voltura said as she and the rest of the Flock walked out with victorious smiles.

"Man what is there deal, what did we ever do to them," Manny cried out. "You know aside from stop their evil plots and repeatedly put them in jail."

"long stories." Rodolfo sighed in dismay. "One that includes Papi leaving Lady Gobbler at the altar and me breaking off with Carmelita when we were dating in high school."

"Wait, you two dated them?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Papi replies

"That explains why they hate you but what did I ever do to them."

"What about when you pretended to like Zoe just to learn the Flock of Fury's schemes." Pantera reminded his son.

"Ooohhhh... right... that..." Manny scratched his head awkwardly

"Think of this as a good thing boys." Maria cut in. "This is just the push you need to bury the hatchet with the Aves women once and for all."

"Damn, I never should have gone to that party." Manny sighed in dismay.

"I just hope that crazy old woman won't murder me in my sleep." Papi gulped.

"You? I'll be lucky if Voltura doesn't turn me into her punching back everytime we have a family reunion"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Well right now. Manny you need to go home and get ready for school too." Maria informed

"School doesn't start for hours, mom."

"Yes but it never hurts to get an early start on the day, you can get in some exercise."

"Aww, man, could this possibly get any worse?"

Later Manny walked in into school yard where everyone looked at him.

"Okay... creepy."

"There you are Manny." Zoe ran up and hugged him. "I was just telling everyone that by this time tomorrow there will be a new Mrs. Rivera."

"WHAAAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe you." Manny said to Zoe who was holding his arm.

"Me either." Zoe replied with a smile.

"Zoe this isn't funny." Manny growls.

"I know. It's just I'm excited!"

"Let's just get this day over with." They walked into history class.

She sits uncomfortably close to him and acts all cuddly, embarrassing him, especially when everyone starts looking at them.

"Miss. Avez that is not your assigned seat." said their teacher, Mrs. Posada.

"I know but a girl really should stay close to her fiancé."

"Not everyone has to find out about it." Manny hisses in embarrassment while shrinking in his seat.

"You two are engaged?" the teacher questioned.

"We'll be married by tonight." Zoe kissed him.

Manny shifts away from her with disgust. "Long story." he mutters bitterly,

Later at lunch Manny didn't feel he had much of an appetite so he sat sat at one of the less crowded tables. "Man this bites."

Zoe hands him over a lunch. "Here I made this for you."

"I'm not hungry Zoe." Manny looked away. He was betrayed by his empty stomach growling.

"Come on Manny, we will be married by the end of the day so I should start taking my housewife duty seriously considering I'll have to hang up my jetpack."

"Why?" the questioned. "I thought you liked the criminal life?"

"Not so loud," she looked around them "Of course I like it, but seeing as everyone know you're El Tigre, they might connect the pieces to me being Black Cuervo if I continue being a criminal."

"True." admitted Manny.

She turned his head so he was facing her. "Besides our marriage will be enough to satisfy my Mami and Grandmami's hunger for_ vendetta_."

He groaned and pulled out a sandwich. After taking a bite a part of him actually wanted to comment on how it was actually pretty good. But was squashed like a bug under the boot heel of his anger.

"Thanks." He says simply. He crumpled up the empty bag a chucked it into a fresh can before walking off.

She just stays there wondering what else she could do to win his affection.

Manny walked through the schools empty halls, some of them flickering off and on.

"_Hola Rivera_." came a familiar voice male accompanied by the strumming of guitar strings.

"Oh, no! Not you again!" Manny said in frustration..

He turned to none other than Django of the dead. "Having trouble Tigre?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Relax _mi amigo_. Let's make a deal." Django said with a smile. "I can make all your troubles go away of you swear to serve me after your death."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Come now Tigre, you know you're not the father type. What other choice do you have? I'll get rid of the brat and if you want then I'll 'take care' of Zoe too. Falling down a flight of stairs is excellent for miscarriage, Zoe might even break her neck."

"Woah! I might not be into what's going on, but letting you kill them just to escape is going too far." he glared at the skeleton.

"Your loss_ amigo_, but just remember the offer still stands." he gave Manny an evil grin before vanishing as the lights flickered again

"He's_ loco_ if he thinks I'll make a deal like that." muttered Manny.

later that day The final bell rang and the students stampeded out. Some of the faculty jumped on lockers or drinking fountains to avoid being trampled. The janitor however wasn't so lucky.

"Help!" he cried out as the mass of students carried him away like a wave.

Bringing up the rear was the bride and groom to be. Zoe hugging Manny's arm with said boy feeling like the sand in his hourglass of life running close to empty.

"So Manny, what do you feel like dinner tonight?"

"How about real imitation crab?" Maria spoke as they came to the edge of the school grounds.

"Hello Mrs. Rivera." greeted Zoe.

"Hello to you too, future Mrs. Rivera." Maria giggled.

"Mom." groaned Manny.

"I have a Taxi ready to take us to City Hall where we'll meet the Avez."

"That sounds wonderful." smiled Zoe hugging Manny's arm closer.

They filed in the taxi and rode to city hall where the Rivera men and Avez women were waiting. The three stepped out as both families turned to them.

"Ah! Good, now we can get this show on the road." Carmelita smiled.

Manny frowned as both families made their way inside the building. _'This REALLY bites.'_ soon he was standing next to his 'bride' at the desk.

"Let me guess, you got her pregnant?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Alright then, just sign these." the woman brought out the paperwork.

Zoe looked it over before writing her name down and turned to Many with the pen held out. "Go ahead lover boy."

Manny sighed before taking it and wrote his name down on the line. He felt like he was selling his soul to the devil.

"Congratulations, you two are married now." spoke the woman.

"Yay!" As Zoe hugged Manny's arm the Avez women just wanted to scream with joy at finally winning while the Rivera men wanted to cry.

_'I wonder if I can move to another city.'_

"Alright you two, let's get you home." maria put her arms on their shoulders. "I have a room set up for you two."

"Thank you." nodded Zoe with a smile while dragging Manny as they left the building.

Zoe hugged her mother and grandmother goodbye before leaving for Casa De Mariachi, and when they arrived Manny kept his hands in his pockets and lagged behind.

_'Can this day get any worse?'_

"Manny, I bought a bed for you and Zoe to sleep in, now that you're married."

_'Yup, a whole lot worse.'_ he shook his head "Uh, you two talk for awhile. I'm gonna do a sweep of the city, or two dozen." he reached for his belt and spun the buckle. He transformed before jumping up and climbed a building before going off around the city.

"Just like his father." Maria sighed and shook her head. "Come, let me show you something and see if you think it fits."

"Fits?" Zoe asked.

"With you two sleeping in the same room, I want you two to be as comfortable as possible."

Out in the city with the sun setting, Manny hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he got too tired to continue and just sat on his knees. He stared at the rooftop and gripped his claws. "This is the worst day of my life."

"It can't be that bad Tigre." spoke a feminine voice.

He turned and saw Chief Montoya with her hand on her hips. "Oh, hey Molly." he greeted with a sigh.

"I heard you got married today, congratulations."

"Trust me, it's far from a happy one." He turned away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question seeing as this is the Police Station."

El Tigre walked over to the side and saw the sign and cars and sighed. "I take it you won't lock me up for about….thirty years or so?"

"No, come on inside, we can talk." she spoke walking over to the roof entrance to get down inside.

In the Chief's office, Manny leaned over her desk. "I go to ONE party, get drunk, and apparently I got a girl pregnant."

"Calm down and enjoy a drink." Molina spoke reached below the desk.

"No thanks, I'm done with alcohol."

"How about soda." she said holding up a two liter of orange soda. "I never touch alcohol of any kind unless its evidence."

"Soda I can do." he spoke excepting a glass. She poured it fully before he started guzzling it down.

The two talked for at least another half hour, and went through most of the soda.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do, I can't be a father yet." Manny rubbed his temples. "I don't even know if it's mine."

The chief tapped her chin. "Should we have a dna test be done on her?

"Maybe, but that might make me look like a schmuck."

"Personally I envy you and Zoe."

"Say what now?"

"All the good guys think that a curvaceous woman who's the chief of police is unattainable." she admitted. "They think just walking up and asking me personal questions is enough to get me steamed up. Every time I see a family on the streets, I wish from the bottom of my heart that I might have something like that."

"Ah, you worry too much. I bet there's some guy out there just waiting to come up to you and ask you out."

"Maybe, but I hope you and Black Cuervo can make it work.

"I don't really- Wait you knew she was Black Cuervo!"

"In case you never noticed, both are the same height, have similiar skin complexions, and similar colors. Honestly, did you not know? Not to mention their home has a giant bird figure head. I just kept quiet to preserve some level of the public's dignity."

El Tigre groaned for feeling even more of an idiot for not noticing.

"You should get home tigre. It's your wedding night, and your wife might get a little upset if your out all night."

"You sure I can't get locked up for about a week?"

"Go on." Molina smiled and waved him off.

El Tigre stood up and walked out of the station.

"I'm home!" Manny called out walking in the house. He sniffed the air and noticed the scent of food. "Mhh, real imitation crab."

He walked towards the kitchen and saw the dirty dishes and groaned as it looked like he missed dinner. "Dang."

He looked at the time and saw it was starting to get pretty late.

"Well guess I should go to bed and TRY to sleep." he sighed before walking up the stairs.

"Manny, good to see your back." Maria said as she saw her son. "Sorry we had dinner without you."

"That's okay, so… where's Zoe?"

"She's waiting for you in your new bedroom just down the hall." his mother pointed down the hall to the floor on the right and was the last one.

"Thanks." he waved and made his way down the hall and reached the door. He slowly opened it and looked at the room.

"_Hola, Tigre_." Zoe spoke making Manny cringe. "Have a nice patrol?"

"Yeah guess s-" He went completely silent seeing the young woman in bed. She was sitting on the edge with one leg over the other while wearing a black nightgown that clung to her form.

"Woah!" he blinked. _'Well...at least she's attractive. Thats an upside to all this.'_

"See something you like?" she spoke as one of the straps fell shamelessly from her shoulder.

"Well… Can't really say I don't." he admitted entering the room fully and shut the door.

"First night sharing a bed, as husband and wife of course." She pat her stomach.

Manny sighed before walking over and climbed into bed while Zoe got under the sheets. _'Guess I better get use to this.'_ He thought as she turned out the light


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shined on Miracle city and more specifically the bedroom window of a certain anti-hero. He groaned as the rays his eyes. "It's too early to get up."

He reluctantly sat up before taking notice of a lack of weight besides him and looked over to see his 'wife' was not there. At first he wanted to wave it off as a dream but then he looked at the room he was in and that thought was tossed in the trash.

"Zoe?" he looked out in the hall to find they were empty. "Man this place this place could use a little more life." he stretched his arms and walked out of the room. "Maybe she already went down for breakfast."

_"BLECK!"_

He heard retching coming from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. "Or not." he muttered turning towards the bathroom.

He walked up and opened the door to find Zoe leaning over the toilet while his mother held back her hair while his mother was patting and rubbing her back. "What's wrong with her?" Normally he'd make some sort of joke, but when his mother was around it was best not to.

"She's been feeling sick since she got up." spoke his mom. "It's natural for her condition, here Manny take over while I go see if I can find something in my books."

Manny was about to object before his mom left and he sighed while walking to Zoe and held back her ebony hair, it was actually softer than he expected.

"Thanks." Zoe managed to get out before heaving into the toilet again.

"Don't mention it, literally." he frowned. "Bet you're regretting this whole thing now, aren't you?"

"Of course not, women have gone through this for generation. If they can put up with it so can I."

"If you say so." he shrugged with a huff.

After her stomach was empty she spent a few more minutes dry heaving until the queasiness settled. "Ugh, finally that's over." she stood up and Manny let go of her hair as she walked to the medicine cabinet. "Now I just need to brush my teeth to get this awful taste out of my mouth."

"Well I'll be downstairs." he turned and walked away.

"Manny, before you go can I ask if you remember anything from that night at the party?" she asked him squeezing the toothpaste on the brush. "I can't seem to recall anything past having my fourth drink."

"You got me. I was really drunk after a few shots of the stronger stuff that night and really everything's a big blur."

"Huh, weird." she shook it off before she started brushing.

"See ya downstairs." he turned and left Zoe to clean her mouth.

He made his way to the kitchen where his mother was slicing cucumbers. "What's for breakfast?"

"Sorry _mijo_ I'm preparing something that won't upset Zoe's sensitive stomach. There should be some left overs in the fridge though."

"Got it." he headed to the fridge and opened it before looking around inside.

It was then the mariachi door bell went off somewhat frantically.

"Ugh, I'll get it." Manny grumbled before stomping out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang more frantically with each passing second. "Alright! Keep your pancho on!" he shouted before opening the door. He walked to the door and opened it to see his father standing there." Hey dad."

"You're alive!" he exclaimed in a shrill tone before clearing his throat. "How are you this morning _mijo_?" he asked before quickly leaning in to whisper. "If she struck we can file a domestic abuse charge to get you out of this."

"She hasn't, but I'll keep that in mind." he whispered back, and even though it wasn't very macho, it might be one of his only ways out. "So you wanna come inside?"

"Maybe for a minute." he replied as he stepped in.

Later Manny microwaved the leftovers from the previous night and sat at the table before started eating like it was his last meal.

"Slow down Manny." spoke Maria. "You're going to choke."

"Sorry it's just so good." replied Manny.

"Manners are *yawn* important _mijo__."_ Spoke White Pantera.

"Rodolfo did you get much sleep last night?" asked Maria.

White Pantera's eyes went wide and looked around. "Of course! What are you implying, that I stayed up all night worrying about my only son in this big house with a_ Bruja's_ daughter? That's ridiculous."

Maria raised an eyebrow in doubt at her former husband. She started humming a lullaby and within a few seconds he face planted to the table and snored in his sleep. "_Dios Mio_"

After that Zoe came down the stairs "Sorry I'm late." she said making the sleeping hero wake with a start muttering about traffic violations before she "This house is so big I got lost. Oh, I didn't expect my new father-in-law to come by."

"Yes… it is nice to... have you in the family." White Pantera said as nicely nicely as his resolve would allow. "Oh, is that a poice siren I hear?" He stood up. "I must go assist at once!" he then ran for the nearest door and went through it.

"Rodolfo, that's the pantry." called Maria.

"I'm getting a snack for the road!" he cried out girlishly.

She shook her head at her Ex-husband's behavior.

"This is quite a large pantry." Pantera spoke as his spurs jangled with each step

"He might be in there for a while." sighed Maria. "So are you two doing anything special this afternoon?"

"No idea." remarked Manny.

"My schedule is clear." spoke Zoe. She smiled and stroked her still taut stomach.

"There is an awfully large amount of canned goods in here." White Pantera spoke from the pantry.

"The Aves have invited us to join them at the mall to get something for the baby." said Maria with ahapy tone.

"Do we have to?" asked Manny with dread.

"Oh Manny don't be silly," Zoe tickled his chin. "Of course we do."

"Oh, great." he gave a fake smiling. "Then I guess I should be ready to break my back carrying all the the stuff you're going to buy."

"I am seriously lost in here!" Rodolfo's crys sounded further then before.

"Oh come on Manny, if you can fight bad guys, what's a few bags going to do to you? Especially when your doing it for your own child." said Zoe batting her eyelashes

"And for your information Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera, women are not like that." Maria frowned.

Manny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his mom.

"Well, maybe some, but not all."

"Aiiieeeyy! Who keeps live lobsters in a pantry!" screamed Pantera as the sounds of running could be heard.

"My Mama and Grandmami will be happy to pay for a few thing of their choosing Maria." Zoe informed.

"Oh no, I couldn't let them do that. I will help as well." smiled the mother. Who deep down was jumping for joy at the aspect of being a grandmother.

"Back! Back you red devils!" cried Pantera. "Oooh look at all the grapefruit! My fav- AAHHHHH! Grapefruit Avalanche!" He cried with rumbling in the background. "If I get out of here I swear I'll retire, for good!"

Those last words made Manny choke on his breakfast while Maria perked up and look at the pantry before standing from her seat. "Do you mean that Rodolfo?" she asked standing besides the door.

"Si, I will stay away from super villains and I will only assist when there are moderately large crimes!"

Maria lost her smile. "You know, on second thought, this might be good exercise for you, White Pantera!"

Manny knew it was getting serious when his mother called his father by his hero name.

"Unless you're ready to retire from all super heroics I'll just leave you in there to find your own way out." she started walking away.

"Maria!" he called out pleadingly before screaming in a high pitch scream. "The lobsters have gotten into my pants! Okay Maria, you win! Just get me out of this storeroom of horrors!"

She smiled ear to ear before opening the door and came falling out with various foods.

"Your peanut butter…in isle 5...is expired." he groaned and lay flat on the floor.

"You alright dad?" asked Manny in concern running up to his father side.

"_Si mijo_, but I don't think I'll be eating grapefruit for a while, or lobster for that matter." he reached into his pants and pulled out the sea creature.

"I'm so happy you're going to take your retirement seriously Rodolfo." Maria spoke helping him up.

"I must admit, fumbling over rolling grapefruit with lobsters snapping at places too personal to mention did give me a sense of my own limits."

"Dad! Don't you think that's going too far?" asked Manny. "I mean Miracle City needs you."

"No Manny, it doesn't." the man said and pulled off his mask. "When I first battled El Mal Verde, I had to make a choice, my career or my family. Now it seems I must make that choice again." he held the mask in his hands and looked at it for a moment. "I'm not as young as I use to be and I need to accept that."

Maria stepped up and took the mask. "I'll have a manikin made for your hero suit."

"Thank you Maria." he smiled.

"Oh no, Manny it's almost time for school!" Zoe informed pointing to her wrist watch.

"Crap!" he cried out before running up to the room for his stuff with Zoe on his heels.

"I just hope everything will be alright with them." spoke Rodolfo.

"It's rough around the edges but I'm sure they can make it work between them." Maria leaned against him trying to stay positive.

Rodolfo smiled at his wife being so close as we cut back to Manny and Zoe.

"It's good your father is giving up the hero life. After all he is going to be a grandpapi."

"And it means one less hero to protect the city." he grumbled.

They heard sirens go off and the nearby jewelry store. The front door was blasted open open and out flew Señior Sinestro holding a large bag of loot.

"Great, I need something to vent out on." grinned Manny spinning the belt buckle and transforming before rushing off.

"When I get my hands on that Sergio, he'll be sorry." Zoe growled.

"I can get to my safe house, drop of my loot and still make it to school." Sergio said to himself with his normal voice. But as he flew, he felt something land on his back and turned his head. "El Tigre!"

"I need to make this quick, so no time for banter." he said raising his claw and slashing at his rockets.

They spiraled out of control and plummeted to the ground with Sinestro crashing into and ripping up the pavement.

"Why you stinkin' polecat! Imma gonna make you into rug for ma fireplace!" the villain jumped up configuring the fingers of his robotic hands into gun barrels.

to El Tigre started running and dodge the laser fire while running up to the villain. His eyes narrowed and he brought his his claws down taking off the left arm from the thinner part along with part of the false mustache.

"Hey, watch it! You nearly tooka ma head off!" he cried out while his other arm changed back into a hand and tried grabbing the anti-hero. "What's agoin' on hombre?"

"You picked the wrong time to rob a jewelry store, that's what's going on!" he jumped up before swinging his claw and cutting the remaining arm off. "I'm in a bad enough mood as it is! I was forced to marry someone I don't love because I supposedly got her pregnant and my father is giving up hero work!"

"Wait, White Pantera is retiring, for good?" he asked.

Manny glared at his opponent raising his clawed hands

"SERGIO!"

Both males turned their heads and paled at seeing a pissed off Zoe. "Its almost time for school we don't have time for this. If you're not out here by the count of three, I'm ratting you out to the authorities."

"Uh oh." spoke the cowboy super villain in his normal voice. He turned on his heels and ran like his life depended on it.

"Wow." spoke El Tigre in a little disappointment. "Wait, Sergio?"

"Let's go you." she grabbed Manny's collar and dragged him away before he could put two and two togather. "We're gonna be late."

Hours later back at Casa De Mariachi, Rodolfo was looking at his former hero suit on a manikin in the glass case. "How did you get this so quickly Maria?"

"It was made by the person who fixed your boots after Manny broke them. Its best you don't know."

"I just can't believe the day would finally come." Rodolfo spoke sadly

"I couldn't wait for it!" Grandpapi walked in the room and came up to the case with a grin. "Now I can use this chance to help persuade Manny to be a villain!"

"Oh no, not on my watch." Maria pinched the elders ear. "I want you to leave Manny alone to decide for himself because if he's going to be a father, he must make the right decisions and not do anything that will put Zoe and the baby in trouble."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay!" Grandpapi cried out. "_Caramba_, you really temperamental lately."

That made her frown and pinch harder. "That's because I am looking out for Manny and Zoe, and you will not make him do anything dangerous, understand?"

"_AY! Si! SI!_" he dropped to his knees before she let go. "This is no way to treat a man my age." as he stood up there came a crackling sound "_Ay! _my back!"

"Glovie!" Maria called out. They heard small patterning and the mystic glove skittered in. "Please help Grandpapi."

The glove made what seemed like a nod before jumping onto the man's back and knocked him down.

"Ooooh! _Dios mio_! This glove is magic, and not because of the mystic powers." smiled Puma as the glove started massaging his back.

"Now then boys, what did you get for the party tomorrow?"

"Party?" the men questioned.

"The graduation party? For Manny and Zoe? You got them gifts right?"

Both men's eyes widened as they turned to each other in shock.

"Uh… of course." Rodolfo said nervously while smiling. "We got them something really great!"

"Yes. oh! perfect gifts for them ah!" Grandpapi spoke as the glove started slamming on his back. "Oof! A little lower."

Maria smiled at the two. "Wonderful, I need to make a few calls but I'll be back."

The waved at her as she walked out but when the door closed they panicked. "Papi! Why didn't you remind me about the party?!"

"Me?! I thought you would remember!" Papi shot back.

"How could we be so scatter brained?" Rodolfo started pacing left and right nervously. "One of the greatest moments in Manny's life and neither of us has a gift!"

Puma tapped his chin before grinning. "Maybe not."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose the younger man sighed. "Normally I would be worried about what goes through that head of yours, but right now I'm desperate for Ideas."

"Simple, I go out with my sombrero, 'borrow' a few things, and bam! Perfect gifts."

"Okay maybe not THAT desperate. We need to think, we have until tomorrow, and it can't be anything that will make Maria angry." the very though made Rodolfo quiver

"You got that right." Puma grimaced as the gloves knuckles met his spine, hard. "OOF!"

Grandmami Avez walked through the hall and found Carmelita was sitting in Zoe's room on the bed. "What you doing in here?"

"Just thinking back to when Zoe was younger." the younger woman giggled. "Remember how scared she was when she first learned you had a glass eye?"

"_Si_, she worried her own would fall out." laughed the turkey themed super villain. "What about when she first design costume and you flip out?"

"It was little more than a two piece swimsuit and she was only 10." frowned Voltura. "I was scared to death she'd start asking…_questions_ before she reached high school."

"The nest won't be the same without our little fledgling." Lady gobbler sighed. "Is good thing she never ask about her father. No use bringing up that disaster waiting to happen."

"I'd rather not even bring him up." frowned Voltura crossing her arms. "She's better not knowing."

"Who knows, maybe the baby can continue the flock's name."

"I'll start on new costume designs." grinned Voltura standing up as she left the room.

The day went on until Maria picked up Zoe and Manny with Rodolfo and Puma who were quite insistent on joining when they went to the mall.

"Okay Papi, remember we need to find gifts for Zoe and Manny while we help the shopping, and they must be practical." Rodolfo whispered to his father.

"Trust me, I know what will be practical." grinned his father.

They met with the Avez women and began browsing. Manny kept his hands in his pockets wanting to be anywhere else.

"Manny, anything look good?" asked Zoe.

"Why you asking me? I don't have a clue of what to look for." he looked off. "I'll just let you decide and watch."

"Lazy bumpkin." whispered the oldest of the Avez women.

Puma Loco looked around and backed away before bringing out a pair of binoculars from his sombrero and looked around the other shops for gifts. "No. No. Ooh cell phones."

"Find anything?" whispered Rodolfo.

"Uh… no, nothing yet." he replied.

"Well keep your eyes peeled, and no stealing." replied Rodolfo in a firm tone.

"Ugh fine, I BUY gift. Even retired you still have to spoil my fun."

Zoe and her mother moved away from the group so they could have a minute to talk alone for a moment.

"Mom, Manny's been so cold." frowned Zoe. "You'd think he would have lightened up just a little bit."

"What did you expect from a Rivera. We all knew operation Cage the Cat would be a little choppy and short lived."

"Well what do we do? I doubt batting my eyes and using a nickname is going to work." she frowned.

"Listen Zoe, this will most likely never work out so your Grandmother and I decided to add a little more to the plan. When he proves to be a less than adequate husband and provider you threaten with divorce, when he goes along with out hesitation it will disgrace what little good name he has."

"And that won't make him even more cold how?"

"Oh mija, it's not about saving the marriage." Carmelita smiled. "It's about ruining the Rivera name."

Zoe returned the smile with a fake one of her own. "Alright, sounds perfect to me." This was a lie. Deep down she really wanted to make it work. Even though he broke her heart in the past, Manny had this bizarre animal attraction. She tried giving up on him but just when she thought she was out he'd pull her right back in.

*CRASH!*

Both women turned to the sound and saw people running away in terror.

Zoe glared and let out a low growl. "Not again! I swear if that's Sergio I'll weld that suit of his shut!" she threatened stomping her foot.

The group looked to the commotion and saw a light blue robotic dog round the corner.

"Lux-Lux-Luxebot is he-he-he-he-here to he-e-e-e-elp." the robots head twitched clearly malfunctioning.

"What in the world?" spoke Zoe in confusion.

"A robot dog?" questioned Lady gobbler.

Then the robot looked around until it spotting a standee and its eyes turned red. "Threat detected!" It growled and wheels popped from its feet before speeding toward the cardboard cutout and tore it to shreds with rotating teeth.

"_San Diego_!" Manny smiled gleefully. "That's awesome!"

"It is most certainly not Awesome!" Rodolfo chides.

The robot turned to Manny with the head of the standee in its mouth and growled.

"I think you might actually be right dad." Manny spoke before transforming.

The robot let the standee go and growled "Threat-Threat-Threat detected, supervillain! Increasing defence protocol-col-col-col!" metallic arms came out of its back. A saw on its left and a laser on its right. "Luxebot is here to help."

"Hey! I haven't officially decided yet." defended El Tigre as the robot came barreling towards him. Manny swiped his claws at the robot who blocked with its saw. "Ok, now I know this isn't awesome."

The laser swiftly moved to his to his torso. He had no time to react before he was shot back through the window of a toy store.

"Ooh, that going to sting in the morning." winced Puma.

"Manny!" Zoe cried and tried to run to her husband's aid only to be grabbed by her mother and mother-in-law.

"No! You need to be more cautious of yourself and the baby." said Carmelita

"Yes…. Manny has done this several times…. he will be alright." reassured Maria beginning to hyperventilate.

The Anti-hero groaned from under a pile of toys before seen the mechanical dog jump through the window and snapped his jaws around his tail. "YEOW!"

"Manny!" cried Rodolfo in worry. He was about to run in and help before realizing he wasn't wearing his boots anymore. "Oh of all the days! Papi use your mech suit!"

"My suit been on the fritz, the stabilizers need to be replaced!"

The robot jumped through the window dragging Manny by the tail and bladed around on its wheels.

"Ow! Ow! Yeowch!" cried El Tigre getting his head dragged against the floor. He reached out and tried shooting his claws to try pierce it, but to his dismay they wouldn't pierce its plating. "Aw come on!"

Without warning a loud screech rang through the air with a high pitch. Everyone covered their ears while the glass windows cracked and/or shattered.

The mechanical canine stopped and released the Anti-hero before looking around.

"_Ay_! What is that racket!" Lady gobbler cried.

As it died down a figure jumped over the railing from the upper level and landed in a crouch. He was cloaked in a reflective fabric cape and wore a shimmering birdlike mask with a black beak.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." groaned El Tigre seeing the person.

"Friend of yours?" The Rivera's asked the Avez'.

"No." frowned Carmelita with her mother shaking her head while shrugging.

"I will take it from here El Tigre." the new arrival stood and walked up making a jingling with each step and opened his cape. He had shining metallic gauntlets with black claw tips, a white dress shirt under the feather themed armor on his torso, grey chaps over his black pants and black boots with shiny spurs witch explained the jingle.

"Huh, not a bad out fit." remarked El Tigre as the robotic canine growled at the new target.

"Villain Detected!" the robot spoke and zoomed off ready to strike.

"I am no villain." the young man replied getting into a stance and waited. When the bot got close the shining figure lunged and tore his claws through its plating with ease then ripped out its power source. "I am El Grifo De Plata!"

The robot twitched before falling down as the lights in its eyes died down.

"_Dios mio_." Puma and Rodolfo breathed out in amazement as the four women blinked with slack jaws.

"Woah, that was…..awesome!" cheered El Tigre.

"Oh! _Gracias_," the boy rubbed his arm. "That means alot coming from you El Tigre."

"I can't believe you tore through that thing like it was made of paper. Nice claws."

"_Gracias_ though they're not as strong as yours. The only reason your claws couldn't get through Luxebot's armor was because of a lack of speed. You may want to work on that." El Grifo De Plata said walking over to the robot.

Manny frowned at the remark. "Well when it's dragging me by the tail, that kind of makes it hard."

"Excuse me young man, But your name means Silver Griffin yes?" asked Maria.

"That is correct _señiora_, and I don't mind if you call me Silver. I heard tales that Miracle City had problems with crime and villainy. So as a hero I came to assist." Silver then picked up the pieces of the robot, making sure to get every scrap.

"Great another one." muttered Carmelita so only her grandmami and daughter could hear.

The boys eyes fell on Rodolfo and he gasped. "You! You're… White Pantera!"

Rodolfo smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am!...or, was White Pantera." he corrected himself.

"I...I am honored to meet you _Señior._" Silver grinned as he quickly walked over while juggling the broken robot. "Hero's like you were an inspiration to me to don the mantle of the hero!"

"Really!" Rodolfo squealed before coughing then smiled and puffed out his chest. "Yes well, it is good to hear a new hero has come to help clean up Miracle City."

"_Si_ and even though I am eighteen, I still have much to learn. Now if you'll excuse me I must return this prototype to Luxe Co. Im sure they'll be happy I didn't do too much damage to it."

Both families watched as Silver turned away with the robotic dog before running off with super speed. "Oh, and remember to work on that speed problem Tigre!" he called out before rounding the corner.

"I do not like that guy." Manny crossed his arms.

"Me neither." frowned Puma at the fact another hero could stop him from robbing and many other crimes.

"Did you hear what he said!" Rodolfo grinned ear to ear. "I was an inspiration to him! I think I might cry."

"Just great." Zoe rolled her eyes. "Now everyone's going to think the flock is going soft."

"Don't worry, your grandma and me can make sure it stays the same." whispered her mother. "You just worry about making that boy look like a bad husband."

"I...will try my best." Zoe replied keeping her serious face. _'Even though I don't want him to hate me.'_

Meanwhile at the Miracle city docks. Silver walked along carrying the robot in his arms and looked around for any people or surveillance devices. With the coast clear he walked to the edge with a neutral expression. He reeled back his arms and tossed the machine into the water watching it sink to the dark depths. "Everything must go according to plan." he spoke and turned on his heels.


End file.
